


soft and slow

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Consent, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: "Sleep," he mumbles much to Stiles's amusement at the slurred word."We've just done that for an hour," Stiles points out, sliding his leg between Derek's thighs."And we can for another few," Derek tells him, but his hips move up a bit, then fall back down to the bed.





	soft and slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Here’s the thing. Eey declared Do Nothing Day and the “lazy day” prompt resulted in fluff. But then the boys decided that they did want to do something after all. (each other, that’s what). So hey, have a. smutty fluffy soft thing. :D

Stiles groans as he stretches out on the bed and the sheet he's covered with slides down to his hips. Derek grumbles at the interruption to his nap, but he doesn't do anything else for another few moments. In fact, it's not until Stiles moves again and drapes himself across Derek's body that Derek makes a displeased noise and tries to turn away. 

"Sleep," he mumbles much to Stiles's amusement at the slurred word. 

"We've just done that for an hour," Stiles points out, sliding his leg between Derek's thighs. 

"And we can for another few," Derek tells him, but his hips move up a bit, then fall back down to the bed.

Stiles hums then he shifts some more, holding himself up above Derek's chest, arms braced against it. Derek throws a hand up, covering his eyes with it, then he grips Stiles's side with the other to hold him in place. 

"Didn't you say it was a lazy day today?" 

Stiles huffs and then chuckles.

"This too much effort for you?" He grinds his hips down as he asks.

Derek moves against him on instinct, but then his fingers tighten around Stiles's waist and he lets out another unhappy grunt. 

"Yes," he says shortly. 

"Well, then let  _me_  do all the work," Stiles says, sitting up more and resting his hands on Derek's chest.

Then he moves so his legs are around Derek's, his hips right on top of Derek's.

"Stiles," Derek grumbles but doesn't feel like moving. 

"C'mon sourwolf, let's have some fun," Stiles says.

He smirks when he moves his hips again, then his smile widens when Derek's jerk up at the contact. Both their dicks are growing harder already, though Derek knows that both their refraction period is usually longer. They barely managed to clean up earlier after what Stiles called "birthday blowjobs", the one he woke Derek up with and the one Derek gave him in return. But apparently, enough time has passed for Derek's dick to be interested again, and obviously so is Stiles's. 

"Don't wanna," Derek lies, despite the fact that his hips keep jerking up as Stiles continues to grind his hips. 

A beat later, Stiles stops and leans down, resting the side of his head on Derek's chest, his legs stretched out around Derek's. 

"'kay," he mutters. "Sleep then."

Derek sighs heavily, now too turned on to be able to sleep. He can almost feel Stiles's glee when he moves his hand from his face to Stiles's shoulder, the other still on Stiles's hip. When Stiles lifts his head, it's to move up and press his lips against Derek's, kissing him slowly like there's no rush.

Which really, there isn't, it's the day off they both have been looking forward to. They have nowhere to be other than the hotel room they're in, nothing to do besides... this. They keep kissing for a while, slowly and quietly, neither of them moving other than that. But Stiles's patience runs out quickly, not that Derek is surprised. He moans quietly against Stiles's mouth when their cocks move against each other thanks to Stiles's hips moving and he arches his back, adding to the friction. 

"No sleep?" Stiles asks, mischief and want written all over his face. 

Derek sighs like it's a chore to move; like it's too much effort to reach for the lube that's within arm's length on the nightstand. Stiles obviously knows that Derek's definitely on board for this, going by the wide smile that his smirk turns into. It disappears the moment Derek's lubed finger brushes over his hole and presses against it. The way Stiles's eyes gloss over as his mouth opens into a surprised O is Derek's favorite—it's like Stiles never expects this, never quite counts on Derek  _wanting him_ , even after all these years. Derek doesn't let it distract him from the task at hand—literally since his hand is now moving as his finger breaches the pucker of Stiles's ass—and keeps his eyes on Stiles's face as he begins stretching him. 

He takes his time, makes sure that Stiles can take the first finger easily before he adds another and then the third. There's no rush, as far as Derek is concerned, though he's sure Stiles—were he in a state of mind to argue—would disagree. When Derek has three fingers knuckle-deep inside Stiles, he smiles at the way Stiles's hips push back against them. Just as he knows that Stiles is about to complain about the lack of progress, Derek pulls his hand away and to Stiles's hips, lifting him just enough that his cock slides free, then lets him down again, cock slotting right between Stiles's ass cheeks. 

"Derek," Stiles whimpers and tries to move to help things along. 

There's more lube, then Derek reaches back again, spreading Stiles's ass as he lifts his hips. Stiles's unhappy whine is what makes him stop teasing and he guides his cock against the twitching pucker, pausing one more time before Stiles rolls his hips. It's that movement that makes the head of Derek's cock slip inside, making them both groan. 

A second later, they both start moving and Stiles leans down again for a slow kiss as his hips continue to rock down, Derek's cock sliding deeper and deeper. It's slow, it's not a race to an orgasm as it sometimes can be when they don't have time but still want to get off. The sparks build gently this time, both of them happy with the way it feels to just lie there and move nothing other than their hips and their lips, their kisses slow and soft. 

But a while later, Derek's the one who runs out of patience. He holds Stiles's hips as he rolls them over without pulling out and braces his knees against the bed before he pushes in deeper in a smooth move, watching as Stiles's mouth opens and lets out a breathless moan. He's holding himself above Stiles, arms outstretched and back arched as he fucks him—still slowly but with a little more determination—knowing that he's hitting all the right spots this way. Even if he didn't know, the way Stiles reaches back and grabs the headboard, his mouth open and eyes closed, would tell Derek that he's doing all the right things and that Stiles is barreling towards an orgasm now. 

"Der, please," Stiles whispers. "Want you." 

"You got me," Derek finally speaks.

"Come on, in me," Stiles adds, and if it wasn't for the pleasure taking over his face, Derek is sure there would be an eyeroll instead.

He rolls his hips, driving his cock deeper to punctuate that he already  _is_  inside. He knows what Stiles means though, and he's right on the edge of giving it to him, but it's not his priority. Seeing that Stiles is holding back, Derek smiles and braces himself on one arm, moving his free hand to Stiles's cock and wraps his fingers around it just the way he knows will tip Stiles over. 

It only takes another few strokes, a few matching rolls of his hips, and then one move of his thumb against the head of Stiles's cock. When Stiles arches his back and starts to come, Derek feels the clench of his ass around his own cock. That pushes him over the edge and he grinds down hard, balls tight as he pumps his come inside Stiles. He continues moving through both their aftershocks of the orgasm until Stiles flaps his hand at Derek's to make him let go of the oversensitive cock. 

"Mhm, good morning," Stiles says when Derek leans down to nose at his neck and drop a kiss to his jaw. "We're filthy now." 

Derek grunts. 

"Shower?" Stiles asks, fidgeting under Derek like he's getting uncomfortable. 

Derek's cock is soft enough to slip out, followed by drops of come leaking out of Stiles's ass. 

"'kay," he mumbles, face still pressed against Stiles's neck. 

For all the discomfort of their come being everywhere, neither of them rush to move off the bed. Derek kisses Stiles again, slowly, sleepily, and considers not bothering to clean up. But then Stiles frowns and wriggles again under Derek. 

"Right," Derek says, pulling away, his voice sleep and sex-rough. "Shower." 

He gets up and helps Stiles off the bed, then frowns at the sheets that he knows they'll have to strip later. As they head over to the bathroom, Derek wonders if it's worth the effort or if he can convince Stiles to go find breakfast instead.

_But first, shower,_  he thinks. 

They've got all day, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
